


uncertain forecast

by jellipher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, originally pre A/M, wrote over a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellipher/pseuds/jellipher
Summary: aurore and mireille talk about their future. pre stormy weather





	uncertain forecast

If Aurore had to choose one word to describe Mireille, it would not be “hardworking”. Nor would it be “passionate,” “dedicated,” or anything implying that Mireille knew what it meant to earn one’s way to success.

“No, Mireille! No,” she was saying, running a hand over her face in exasperation. The two were studying together in a quiet corner of the school library. “There’s more to weather forecasting than just — just —looking pretty and  reading out what the week’s highs and lows are.”

“I know,” Mireille snapped. She slammed her physics textbook closed with a huff. (Why is she always so grumpy? Could it be that she’s under the weather?) “That’s why I’m asking you for help! My dad’s really smart, okay? And I’m not.” 

Aurore restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Mireille was, in fact,  _ very _ smart. She and Aurore often competed for the top scores in their class. But everyone knew that Mireille only did it to please her father, choosing school over friends every time. Aurore, on the other hand . . . she did all the work because she  _ wanted _ to excel. 

“Why are you even going for weather forecasting? Do you like it?” she asked.

Mireille froze. “W-Well, I don’t, I mean, I don’t, don’t love it, but . . . ,” she choked out, “I can enjoy it.” In a small voice, she added, “If I was being completely honest . . . I’d rather do other things.”

“So why don’t you?” Aurore said.

Mireille was silent for a moment. Then she sighed. “My dad doesn’t want me to work in a field unrelated to science. I take to physics okay and I thought, well, if I can’t be an actor at least this way I’ll be on television or something.”

Aurore gaped. The sheer . . . ! The sheer  _ foolishness _ of this girl was beyond her!  “Are you serious?”

Mireille nodded, lower lip quivering. “I’m so dumb. I wish I wasn’t such a doormat. I wish I could stand up to my father! Whenever I try to tell him how I feel he just tells me what  _ he _ feels about everything! I know he’s just trying to do what’s best for me but I hate it and it makes me feel hopeless about my future! I can’t take it — ”

“Then  _ don’t _ take it! Are you listening to yourself, Mireille?” Aurore jumped up from her seat, too fed up to care about the noise she was making in the library. Her chair screeched behind her. Angry shushes were directed her way, but Aurore ignored them. “Just walk up to him and say, ‘Dad, this isn’t what I want to do with my life, let me choose something I’ll enjoy doing’ — what’s so hard about that?”

“Everything!” Mireille said, large tears filling her puppy-dog eyes. Aurore’s heart broke a little at the sight, despite herself. “It doesn’t matter what I say. He always finds a way to make me feel bad about it. I know he loves me and I know he cares about my life, even if he has a crappy way of going about it, so it’s really hard for me to just throw away all the opportunities he’s given to me, okay? Even if . . . even if they aren’t the opportunities I hope for.”

“. . . Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Aurore, she knew, was the closest thing Mireille had to a friend. There was a sense of unity that came with being part of the “smart kids” at school. Even though they had a bit of a rivalry, nothing was mean-spirited about it. Sometimes they studied together, like today. Yet Mireille never made an effort to build a relationship with anyone, and no one really bothered to get her out of her shell. So maybe it wasn’t really her business to butt in, but . . . you know what, Aurore decided that it was up to her to do something for Mireille. (Aurore is not a fair-weathered friend.)

“Well —well maybe,” said Aurore, “I’ll help you chase your dream. If you have a hard time getting your dad to listen to your words, maybe he’ll understand if you  _ show _ him. And if he never gets it, you’ll be an adult in a few years, and you’re free to do whatever you like.” (After all, Mireille, the sky’s the limit!)

For one brief moment, Mireille’s face shone with hope. Then, as if remembering herself, she frowned. “I can’t. It doesn’t matter what I do, okay? The fact is that I’m going to need my father’s support even when I’m an adult, so I have to do something he approves of.”

“But, Mireille! Are you really going to just give up?”

“I’m . . . trying not to think of this as giving up. Just putting my dreams on hold. Hopefully by the time I can pursue acting, I won’t be too old,” Mireille sighed. She reopened her physics text and gave Aurore a watery smile. “So can you please, please just help me?”

In her shoes, Aurore would be doing everything she could to get what she wanted. Well, she already was. Sure, she wasn’t a natural at everything. She was still building up confidence for being filmed, sometimes the math and computer aspects  _ killed _ her brain, but she had her heart set on meteorology and nothing could stop Aurore from getting what she wanted.  (She likes to think of herself as a force of nature.)

But, if this was what Mireille chose, then . . . fine. Aurore resolved to persuade her to do what made her happy, but in the end, it was Mireille’s choice to make, however desperately she disagreed.

“So? Will you help me?” came the anxious tones of Mireille. Heart filling with sympathy, Aurore nodded.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was gonna be multi-chapter with character development but it was actually a story about myself and i dont know how it ends, mireille is me, i feel like mireille, like it's even pathetic that i used aurore as the friend i wish i had


End file.
